Gang Beasts
by 13bookworm
Summary: After killing a mafia member in order to save a young man's life, Milori is kidnapped and thrown out of his house, with his wife, Clarion, still trapped inside. He gathers a gang of his own, a wrongly accused prisoner, the daughter of an ex-godfather, an actress, a millionaire, and a super genius. But before they can rescue her, they have to rid the streets mafia members.


Milori put on the tweed jacket Clarion requested that he wear tonight. He wore a white shirt underneath with a plum colored tie. It took him a while to get his tie just right, so it wasn't choking him or just sitting there loosely around his neck. Milori walked out of the bathroom in his mid-calf socks that were mostly covered by his pleated pants. He made his way to the closet where he looked through his dress shoes and ended up debating on either his brown or black cap toe oxfords. Though both would match his suit, he told Clarion that they would be dancing and Milori always found his brown one's munch easier to dance with. They were the same shoes, but he just took a liking to the brown ones.

Outside of the closet in their room, Clarion sat at the edge of her seat, staring into the mirror as she put an earring in. She was wearing her honey dress that matched his tie. Her golden cream colored hair was down in a veronica lake style that reached just past her shoulders. She was wearing two inch, black heels. Clarion always wore heels so she could feel somewhat tall compared to her lengthy husband, and tonight was no different. Her lips were painted the color of wine and she had a natural glow that brought out her midnight eyes.

It was dark in the room, most of the lights were out due to the fact that they were getting ready to leave. Milori watched his wife as she brushed out her golden hair, making it seem like a waterfall of gold. "Clarion."

She hadn't seen him in the reflection of the mirror, so she nearly screamed when he spoke to her and she dropped the brush that was in her hand. Milori bent over to pick it up and set it back onto her makeup table. "Goodness! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, and then kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful."

"Oh, stop it!"

Tonight was Clarion's birthday and Milori was going to take her to her favorite restaurant. It was where they had first met and he had gotten the reservations months before hand. They had officially been married a full year, but it seemed like it was only days. Many mistaken them for newlyweds, but who could blame them considering they were always laughing and smiling. Plus, Milori was always kissing her.

So they walked down to the restaurant. There was a huge line of people piled up in front of the doors. Clarion looked up at him worried, but they didn't get in line. The couple completely walked past it straight to the front door. A man with a clipboard stood by. Milori walked up to him, "Reservation for Wintrix."

The man looked over the clipboard, "Right this way."

Milori and Clarion were led inside to a table with a card on it labeled Wintrix in a fancy font. They were seated next to the dance floor. Milori had made sure he had gotten this specific table for that night. Once seated the two were handed menus. Clarion looked over it a moment, "Is this the table-"

"Where we first met?"

"Yes."

"It just so happens to be."

"Ah, would you remind me how exactly you decided to ask me out?"

"Well, I do believe you were on a date with that rather boring fellow."

"You mean the entrepreneur."

"That's the guy, was it really necessary for him to explode like that?"

"We were on a date!"

"And look where that got you, besides you could have said no when I asked you to dance."

"I was bored out of my mind! All he did was talk about business."

"So technically I saved you."

"Who knew a waiter could dance?"

Milori chuckled, once they ordered they dance until their entrées came. They talked over dinner and then they danced some more. When it started to get late they left. Clarion was laughing as they walked down the street. As the couple walked past and alley way Milori saw out of the corner of his eye two men. Then there was a gunshot.

Clarion suddenly screamed and a man with a gun in his hand looked over to them. Milori created a shard of ice in his hand and threw it. The gun fell out of the man's hand, "What are you?"

Milori ran towards him and punch him in the jawline. He stumbled back and wiped the blood from his face. Then he started swinging at Milori. Milori blocked and dodged each one until he kicked the man to the ground. He went to punch him in the face again when the man rolled over causing him to punch the cement. Milori let out a man kicked him in the head causing him to fall to the ground. Milori tripped him and stood back up. He picked up the man and shoved him to the wall. The man's head smashed against the wall and blood trickled down it. Milori stood there huffing and puffing, out of breath.

He then turned to the boy on the ground. Milori knelt down and placed his hand of the wound in his chest. He applied pressure and looked over to Clarion. She stared at him. "Call 911, this boy's been shot!" Clarion nodded to him and ran. Milori turned back to the boy and applied more pressure "Stay with me, you're going to be okay! Hang in there! Help! Someone help!" he screamed as rain began to pour down.

The next thing he knew was that flashing lights and a loud siren were nearby. Clarion came running towards him. Everything started to blur and he dropped down into a puddle. She picked up his head and she started falling in and out of focus, "It's okay, you'll be okay!" He saw men run over to them. Many crowded around the boy, while one came over to check Milori. He shouted something, but Milori couldn't understand what. Then he slowly shut his eyes.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Milori awakes in the hospital surrounded by police men. They explain to him the importance of the man he killed and the boy he saved.**


End file.
